


準彬-talk x today zero :ep3

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	準彬-talk x today zero :ep3

秀彬他就和了成员他們一起去了遊樂園/埸玩的，他們也好開心地玩完遊戲，也好甜蜜的玩完，他們就好開心回到了宿舍的，之後他們就好開去了休息的，而他們也覺得算是十分之好，他們就同了秀彬他講：我們今天我們想休息了一下，秀彬他講：好啊明天練習，他們：好啊，之後秀彬他們就休息了，秀彬他就在休息了，連準他悄悄地跟著秀彬他的，到了秀彬他同了自己的房間就抱了秀彬他的，同了秀彬他講：我想和了你做，好嗎？，秀彬他講：不想，我想休息一下，因為昨天好累，不如談了一下，這樣休息好嗎，連準他:你不舒服，我知道了你和了我做，也不是想，你其實想做的，是因為你做完會腰痛的，你不想這幾天辛苦的 ，而我就覺得有了你的，下次做都可以，但是我覺得了你好可愛及好cute, 现在忍不住啦，秀彬他講：做什麼，連準他抱了秀彬他在床上就吻了他的，之後秀彬他和了連準他做的，成员們就在了門外聽到了秀彬他叫：嗯嗯連～準哥~啊不要啊大壞啊，成员他們覺得秀彬他的可愛，只有秀彬他不會知道，因為每动作秀彬他覺得帥，但是連準他眼中覺得秀彬他可愛，到了明天成员們看到了秀彬他們擁抱睡覺真的可愛的。


End file.
